Kid Paddle
Kid Paddle is a Canadian-French-Belgium children's animated show that took place on September 1st, 2003, as co-produced by Spectra Animation, also as producer of Toopy and Binoo, however, although Toopy and Binoo airs at daytime/afternoon times in syndication of Treehouse, Kid Paddle is the only animated show by Spectra Animation that appears in the graveyard zone every Sunday at 4:00 am on Teletoon, unlike Wee 3, Ants in Your Pants, Crazy Quilt and Treetown (all removed in: 2008 for Ants in Your Pants, rest on February 2011). As of now, it plays syndication on Treehouse TV from 2015-now. The show was a Canada-France co-production inbetween M6, Dupuis Audiovisuel, Spectra Animation, Teletoon Canada, R.T.B.F. Belgium and Canal J (now Tiji). As the show speaks, its participants were: Centre National de la Cinematographie (normal participant), Soficanim (associate), Media Programme of the European Union (supporting fund), and Dupuis Editions (financial participant). Production had been participated with Canadian Television Fund and Telefilm Canada, along with the Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit and Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit programs. For prediction, a third season would be placed according for a revival in 2006, however, the show isn't getting its forth due to the season one and two episodes. This show was also put on air the same day Teletoon had Gene Simmon's debut of My Dad the Rock Star run - both as original Teletoon programs, however, My Dad the Rock Star is by Nelvana, Carrere Group and Nickelodeon Productions, as Kid Paddle is owned by the same production companies seen: Dupuis Audiovisuel, Metropole Television, Spectra Animation, Canal J/Tiji, R.T.B.F. Television Belgium and Teletoon Canada. Each one also aired a different year from one another. While My Dad the Rock Star finished in 2004, Kid Paddle stopped producing episodes and went on hiatus in February 2006. As we are kindly glad you have read the production of this, you may now continue to see the rest. Enjoy! And remember-- KID PADDLE IS NOT GETTING A THIRD SEASON IN 2008! Thank you. From Chocolatetomcarlogos Episode guide Four cartoon episodes were originally put down, as mainly almost like Tobi! - but 48 episodes were additionally ordered. This displays the language in English and French. For other uses see: List of Kid Paddle episodes Cast Adapted from the ending credits after the "Game Over" screen. * Jennifer Seguin as Kid Paddle * Daniel Brochu as Big Bang * Eleanor Noble as Horace * Arthur Holden as Mr. Paddle * Pauline Little as Carole * Jessica Kardos as Max * A.J. Henderson as Grandpa Paddle Personnel Adapted from the ending credits after the "Game Over" screen, first part is as part of the opening theme sequence. Co-produced by for Canada / France / Belgium * DUPUIS AUDIOVISUEL * SPECTRA ANIMATION * TELETOON CANADA * CANAL J FRANCE * R.T.B.F. TELEVISION BELGIUM * METROPOLE TELEVISION Opening title sequence * Based upon the comic books by: Midam * Published by: Dupuis * Developed for television by: Michael Gauthier * In collaboration with: Laurent Rullier * Script adaptation coordinator: Laurent Bounoure * Executive producer: Leon Perahia * Line producer: Oliver Nomen * Executive producers for Spectra Animation, Canada: Andre A. Belanger, Luc Chatelain * Original music by: Kevin Morane, assisted by Mark Lipsky * Music concept - Broxelles * Director - Olivier Bonnet For Duquis Audiovisuel * Production manager: Dominique Meunier * Executive in charge of production: Caroline Spiteri * Production administrator: Smina Bakhoukh-Buguet * Production secretary: Sylvie Leperre Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Teletoon shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2003 Category:2006